


酒与蛋糕

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	酒与蛋糕

酒与蛋糕  
（一）  
新帝国历004年的第一天。  
这是战火完全平息后的第一个新年。经历了长达一个半世纪的战乱，人类终于迎来了久违的和平。点亮夜空的不再是炮火，而是烟花——漫天的烟花把天上的星辰都衬托得黯淡无光，而比绽放的焰火更为明亮的，是属于这个时代的人们的未来。  
这是一个人人都可以追寻属于自己的幸福的年代，上至皇帝大公，下至市井小民。可是皇帝和大公虽然已经结婚三个月了，却因为政务繁忙，蜜月的日期被一拖再拖，以至于拖到了第二年。为了更多人的幸福，这两位必须要暂且牺牲掉他们自己的时间，从这个角度看来，或许一般的市井小民比皇帝和大公更自由快乐也说不定。虽然对于他们两人来说，只要能在彼此身边，应该就是最幸福的事了。  
无论时代怎样变化，新年始终是一个不会消失的节日。而新年的宴会，也总是必不可少的。在今年的帝都费沙，它显得尤为盛大，因为从这次宴会后，皇帝和大公就正式进入休假状态了。1月14日是大公吉尔菲艾斯的26岁生日，但因为那时他和皇帝还在度蜜月，所以这次的宴会也成了为大公提前举办的生日宴会。  
不知道是不是因为知道皇帝和大公从今晚就可以放下工作了，所以宴会上的敬酒显得特别肆无忌惮。身为宴会主角的吉尔菲艾斯寸步难行，一轮又一轮的酒灌下来，纵使吉尔菲艾斯酒量再好，也经不起群臣不把他灌醉誓不罢休的架势。莱因哈特倒是很乐意见到吉尔菲艾斯这种不能游刃有余地应付的场面，不过想到酒精对人身体的副作用，在臣子们敬了第四波酒之后他终于决定站出来给吉尔菲艾斯挡酒。  
莱因哈特自然也喝了不少，以他的骄傲程度，敬过来的酒就没有不照单全收的，身为皇帝的尊严也让他不屑于使出那种将酒偷偷漏掉以减轻压力的小把戏。莱因哈特自以为他比吉尔菲艾斯处境更从容，但是他酒量不如吉尔菲艾斯，所以皇帝和大公到底谁喝得更醉一些，谁应该为谁挡酒，这个还不好说。  
周围的人看皇帝向大公这边走过来了，心里也知道皇帝陛下这是心疼大公被灌得太多了，该适可而止了。于是本来被围得水泄不通的吉尔菲艾斯身边被默默让出了一条路。天神一样俊美的君主托着高脚杯，鲜红的美酒摇曳在水晶做的容器里，竟不如那杯壁外的手指诱人。他抬眼望向自己的爱人，苍冰色的眼睛便像盛满了星光，唇角流露出无法复制的笑意。要是让帝国的艺术家提督梅克林格来形容，他一定会说，皇帝陛下本身，就是这个宴会上最令人沉醉的美酒。  
“卿们今晚似乎玩得很尽兴啊，朕以前竟然不知道原来帝国的臣子们也如此热衷于给别人劝酒这种活动。”金发的君主终于开了口，嗓音是和他的气质相称的华丽优雅。  
“陛下和大公日理万机，臣等也自然不敢放松。今日好不容易沾了陛下和大公的光，能够在此稍作休憩，还请陛下不要怪罪。”拥有金银妖瞳的元帅罗严塔尔不卑不亢地回答道。  
莱因哈特整理了一下那头豪奢的金发，轻笑了一声，那笑容使得今天的晚宴里所有的珠宝都黯然失色：“卿是在抱怨朕平时给帝国臣民施加太多压力了吗？”  
“陛下说笑了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯望着人群中神明一样的爱人，心中涌起一股自豪，同时又有些小小的令他焦躁的情绪在鼓涨着。莱因哈特是那样耀眼的存在，他的光芒足以让所有人都自惭形秽，而自己何德何能拥有了这样一位金发天使的爱。人人只道他品行端正高洁，把他当作道德的标杆，教会的神父来膜拜，却不知他其实最为“自私自利”。  
他本只是一个普通人，能走到今天这一步，只是因为想要永远陪伴他的金发天使这个愿望而已。这位金发天使从一个落魄的贵族家庭一步步走到了今天这个位置，他站得越来越高，走得越来越远——从军校到舰队，从边境的行星到最前线的战场，再到错综复杂的朝堂，直到整个人类都知道了他的名字，惊叹于他的无双的美貌与才能。吉尔菲艾斯心中其实是有芥蒂的，他有时希望莱因哈特的只属于他一个人，有时又恨不得让全天下的人都知道他的好。而此时，他显然只希望，那个双颊被酒液染红而不自知的人的微笑仅为他一人绽放。  
用一句人们形容年轻人谈恋爱的状况的话来概括吉尔菲艾斯的心理，他应该是吃醋了吧？莱因哈特这种对自己的魅力毫无自知的人永远不知道自己的一举一动会给别人带来多大的蛊惑。  
而他现在还要默默忍受自己的爱人被在场的所有人以倾慕或崇拜的眼光注视，还必须装作一副大方得体的样子看他为那些不相干的人饮下一杯又一杯的醇酒。这表面上是为了他而准备的生日宴会，然而吉尔菲艾斯却并没有从宴会的场面中感到十分地开心。  
吉尔菲艾斯的目光似乎被金发的皇帝感受到了，他深深地看了身形笔挺如军刀的红发大公一眼，接着道：“朕平日的政务由各卿分担，倒也不感到辛苦。朕倒是觉得，大公近来事务缠身，如今终于可得些许时日的清闲，卿等今日的劝酒就此作罢吧。朕代大公敬卿等一杯。”  
莱因哈特举杯将酒液一饮而尽，正欲带着吉尔菲艾斯从宴会离场，却听罗严塔尔接着道：“陛下且慢。”  
“哦？卿还有什么意见吗？”  
“臣近日得到两瓶特产于驻地的美酒。此酒的原料并非一般的瓜果或粮食，而是取材于仅生存于当地的稀有动物所酿造，而酿酒用的泉水被当地人称为‘阿芙洛狄忒的眼泪’，听闻这酒百年才产得几杯，回味非常。臣下不才，未能及早为大公殿下准备更好的生日贺礼，所以特将此酒献给陛下和大公。”  
莱因哈特接过那瓶香醇的美酒，透明瓶身里的酒光就像流动的黄金。  
饶是身为皇帝阅酒无数的莱因哈特也暗暗赞叹道，这确实是一瓶好酒。  
“既是如此，那朕便收下了。有劳卿费心了。”  
罗严塔尔微微躬身行了一礼。  
“朕和大公先行离场，卿等尽可继续尽兴。”  
莱因哈特没有看到自己转身后，被称为帝国名花终结者的罗严塔尔和吉尔菲艾斯的眼神交汇了一下，仿佛达成了某种不可告人的密谋。他以为，令人头疼的酒会终于告一段落，自己可以好好休息了。可是，这个长夜，此刻其实才刚开始。  
(二)  
近半个小时后，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯终于回到了他们自己的房间。  
说起吉尔菲艾斯的生日礼物，其实莱因哈特自己也还没有想好给他送些什么。这位皇帝陛下平时脑子里只装着一光年以外的事物，尽管结婚三个月了，但是这种思路一时半会儿还改不过来。他不是一个注重生日这种“小事”的人，但是吉尔菲艾斯的生日终究是不同的，是重要的。他们一路忙碌了那么久，从初遇到现在，已经近十六年，现在是时候为吉尔菲艾斯好好准备一个特别的生日了。  
莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯换下了那身华美但在这种场合未免显得太过繁琐的礼服。不知道是不是今晚的酒喝得太多，勾起了莱因哈特本来并不浓的酒瘾，他不禁开始好奇那瓶金色的酒液究竟是什么味道。吉尔菲艾斯正背对着他将他们换下的衣物折叠收好放在待洗衣物的框里，所以并没有注意到莱因哈特这边的心思。这种事情本来应该由莱因哈特的近侍来做，但是两人此刻并不想被其他人所打扰。  
莱因哈特在别人面前或许是“有翼的黄金狮子”，但在吉尔菲艾斯面前，这么多年了，却还是一只有恃无恐又任性的猫。他越看那瓶酒越觉得今晚就应该和吉尔菲艾斯把它解决掉。于是他拿出杯子，给自己倒了小半杯酒。这种酒好像不需要醒酒，所以莱因哈特只是晃了一下酒杯，就把酒喝掉了。  
甘醇芬芳的美酒进入喉咙，却丝毫没有酒的辛辣感，只是在唇齿间酝酿出馥郁的甜香，甚至给劳累了一天的莱因哈特造成了一种错觉般的轻快感。莱因哈特甚至觉得这根本不是酒，只是一种味道特别好的饮料。  
这里除了他和吉尔菲艾斯就没有别人了，所以莱因哈特丝毫没有去想这种错觉给他带来的潜在的“危险”。  
才几分钟，本来满满的一瓶酒就只剩下半瓶了。这还是为了让吉尔菲艾斯也尝到它的味道才剩下的，莱因哈特说过，他的所有都会有吉尔菲艾斯的一半，所以美酒也不例外。  
尽管他好像已经忘了这本来是罗严塔尔送给吉尔菲艾斯的生日礼物。  
等吉尔菲艾斯转过身来的时候，莱因哈特脸上的红已经从淡粉色向樱红色转变了，而且还有蔓延到脖颈间的趋势。屋里的供暖很足，所以他现在身上只是穿着单薄的绸质内衫和长裤，一切华丽的装饰都已经不在了，然而衣衫本就浅淡的颜色却更衬得他肤色白皙，宛若莹润的新瓷。这新瓷上如今染上了具有诱惑性的红色，更让吉尔菲艾斯看得气血上涌。  
他感到有些抱歉，或许今晚不能让莱因哈特就这么简单地睡下了。而且他的猫儿还在贪食着别人送给他的酒，这使他心中原本的那些鼓躁更甚，他不希望有任何别人的东西能够让莱因哈特转移注意力。  
他走过去，神情无奈地夺去莱因哈特手中的杯子，然而莱因哈特没有看到那双眼里汹涌的暗流。  
“莱因哈特大人，您不能再喝了。”  
“没关系的，吉尔菲艾斯，这酒一点酒味都没有。而且我只喝了半瓶，剩下的这些都是你的。”莱因哈特不在意地摆摆手，却忽的觉得眼前的世界有些眩晕。但他没有过分纠结这种事，喝醉了正好睡一觉，省的再去酝酿睡意了。  
“莱因哈特大人愿意与臣分享此酒，臣不胜感激。”  
莱因哈特听出了这些话里的隐含的刺，不悦地皱了眉：“什么臣不臣的。吉尔菲艾斯，这里只有我们两个人，你现在是我的爱人，不是臣下。”  
他说完这些话后，又想到了什么似的，补充了一句：“我也应该是你唯一的爱人。”  
吉尔菲艾斯听到这些话之后，眉峰微微扬起，微笑道：“那么莱因哈特大人您，是不是有为您的爱人准备生日的礼物呢？”  
莱因哈特没想到吉尔菲艾斯会在他的生日还有两个星期才到来之前就向他索要礼物，这是很少见的。往常问他想要什么的时候，吉尔菲艾斯总会回答——让我陪在您的身边就是最好的礼物了，莱因哈特大人。  
“我还没有想好。吉尔菲艾斯，你今天是怎么了，收了那么多其他大臣送的礼物还不够吗？怎么突然问起这个。”  
吉尔菲艾斯耸耸肩：“看吧，莱因哈特大人，您说您是我的爱人，可是却没有把心思放在我这里。我们终于有空闲去享受只属于我们两个人的时光了，而您现在却连我的一点点的要求都不愿意满足。如果我们是爱人的话，这件事对我来说这一点都不公平。”  
莱因哈特知道吉尔菲艾斯总是能用各种办法去说服他，但这种用一本正经的口吻说着撒娇一样的话却十分不常见。他思考的时候，总是会不自觉地把手指抵在唇边，尾指微微上翘，手指整体让吉尔菲艾斯想到他家里栽种的兰花。那形状优美指尖有时还会触到雪白的贝齿。这不是一个好习惯，但是却是吉尔菲艾斯纵容出来的，这些年来，莱因哈特想过克制这个毛病，但总是想改也改不了。  
思考了十余秒之后，莱因哈特那在恋爱方面迟钝的神经才稍微复苏了一点，可是他实在想不出吉尔菲艾斯还有什么缺的东西，于是只好主动问他：“你想要什么样的生日礼物？工艺品？新车？还是一艘新的战舰？你想要的什么我都可以给你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯躬下身，就像他们以前在伯伦希尔上常做的那样，只不过这次吉尔菲艾斯靠得有些过分近了，呼吸间的热气几乎都喷在了莱因哈特的耳背上。  
“真的什么都可以给我吗？莱因哈特大人，一到答应，您就不能后悔了。”  
“当然。吉尔菲艾斯，我不能办到的事情已经很少了，你可不要小看我。”莱因哈特自信地说道。他也确实有这种自信的资本。  
“我想要一个蛋糕。”  
“嗯？”  
“一个名叫莱因哈特大人的蛋糕。”  
莱因哈特脸上的红彻底从脸上蔓延到了耳根。这时哪怕他再迟钝，也懂得吉尔菲艾斯是什么意思了。  
“可以吗，莱因哈特大人？”  
明明知道莱因哈特根本不可能拒绝，吉尔菲艾斯嘴上却还在确认。  
“如果这就是你想要的，当然可以。”莱因哈特倔强地说。他略微把脸别过去，不想让吉尔菲艾斯看到他此时让他觉得有些丢脸的表情。然而吉尔菲艾斯一只手把他的头扣住了，浓密的金色长发的流泻在他的指尖，它们的触感甚至比莱因哈特身上那件丝绸的衬衣都还要好。  
吉尔菲艾斯先只是在莱因哈特光洁的额上落下一个轻轻的吻，说了一句：“那么我开始了，莱因哈特大人。在我没‘吃’完之前，您不能喊停哦。”  
“……嗯。”  
（三）  
听到莱因哈特的回答后，吉尔菲艾斯松开了手，拿起桌上剩下的半瓶酒：“我想蛋糕配上美酒，味道也许会更好。”  
他喝了一口酒，然而却并没有直接咽下去，而是低头，把唇凑到莱因哈特的唇边，然后深深吻住了他。甜美的酒液通过吉尔菲艾斯之口又渡到了莱因哈特的唇齿间，莱因哈特觉得他快要被这甜蜜的味道弄得窒息了。这一口酒仿佛压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，莱因哈特终于反应过来他有些醉了，而且比起沉醉，身体间仿佛似乎燃起了一种他还不怎么熟悉的热意。  
他只是和吉尔菲艾斯接了个吻而已，怎么身体就开始发烫了呢？  
然而吉尔菲艾斯丝毫没有给他降温的意思，反而用指尖在他身体各处点起了火。就像他明明劝莱因哈特不能再喝了，却亲自把酒又喂给了他。那些没来得及咽下去的酒液顺着莱因哈特蔷薇色的嘴唇流下来，划过流畅端丽的下颌，划过修长洁白的脖颈，划过蝴蝶一样优美的锁骨，然后钻进他的衣服里。吉尔菲艾斯就顺着那些酒液流过的痕迹吻下去，像是要把它们一一舔尝干净。  
然后他的吻来到了莱因哈特的胸前，他一手扣住莱因哈特的腰，一只手轻轻抚慰着莱因哈特两腿间已经开始变硬了的东西。在这些动作的作用下，莱因哈特只觉得那些原本只是细小的快感开始堆积，然后聚集在他的身体里，酥酥麻麻地让他使不上劲，身体软得就像块奶油做的蛋糕。然而他的自尊不允许他处于这么被动的状态，于是他也伸出手，试图去抚慰和取悦的他爱人。  
可是他刚碰到吉尔菲艾斯的腰背，就无法再继续进行下去了。纤薄的衣物上金色的液体被另一道痕迹掩盖，吉尔菲艾斯隔着那层薄薄的衣料，去亲吻和舔舐他胸前那颗已经硬挺起来了的乳珠，时轻时重地戳刺着，暂时没有被这样照顾到的另一颗则被吉尔菲艾斯的手抚摸揉捻着。他的动作并不温柔，可是这种力度却正是莱因哈特此时想要的。越来越重的刺激使得莱因哈特全身都开始发抖。  
这不是他和吉尔菲艾斯的初次，但是莱因哈特却觉得他这次格外地敏感。他已经顾不得取悦吉尔菲艾斯了，因为他感觉到吉尔菲艾斯正全方位地控制他，让他做出各种他想要的表现。他甚至产生了一点点的反抗心理，试图收回手去掩盖住泄出唇齿的呻吟。然而吉尔菲艾斯比莱因哈特本人更了解他的心思，那双手在还未来得及缩回之前，就被吉尔菲艾斯扣住了手腕。  
“莱因哈特大人，请不要这样做。”  
“我喜欢听你的声音。”  
吉尔菲艾斯又加重了力道，莱因哈特几乎要从椅子上弹跳起来：“吉尔菲艾斯……你……不要……舔了……”  
莱因哈特越来越抑制不住的呻吟清楚地传到了他的耳朵里，像催情的迷药，让自制力如吉尔菲艾斯这样的人的呼吸也开始混乱了起来。  
不行，不能在这个地方就被莱因哈特所蛊惑。  
吉尔菲艾斯并不是游刃有余，在看到莱因哈特这副模样的情况下，谁还能游刃有余呢？吉尔菲艾斯只能克制住把莱因哈特身上的衣物一把撕扯下来的冲动，他想让金发天使受到更多的刺激，想看他因为自己而失控的样子。  
在此之前，他们在进行这种事的时候，因为白天还有很多的事情要去忙碌，所以他们必须要注意分寸。吉尔菲艾斯不得不给莱因哈特留出足够的精力去处理那些仿佛没有尽头的事务。而现在莱因哈特未来的几十天，都会只属于他一个人。  
他不再有顾忌。  
莱因哈特的眼角都开始泛红了，与此同时，他的下身令人难以启齿的变化。不只是前面那里，他的后穴也开始变得濡湿起来，而且一种越来越饥渴的感觉从他的身体内部传来。  
他需要更强烈的刺激。他甚至觉得，想要“吃饱”的不是吉尔菲艾斯，而是他自己。  
“吉……尔菲艾斯……唔……至少……至少去床上做吧。”  
“好的，莱因哈特大人，”红发的青年深深地望着陷入情欲漩涡的莱因哈特，“不过这酒打开放久了就不好喝了，这是罗严塔尔元帅的一片心意，至少不要浪费掉吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯停下来后莱因哈特终于掌握了一点身体的控制权，他努力聚焦了一下眼神，看到吉尔菲艾斯又拿起了那瓶酒。  
又是那瓶酒，该死的。莱因哈特已经开始后悔当初收下了它，它让自己全身都没有力气，而且，吉尔菲艾斯故意在这种时候提起罗严塔尔的名字，莫非是……吃味了？  
莱因哈特那无可救药的恋爱粗神经此时竟突然想通了。  
尽管他现在的处境并不好，但是出于那点有恃无恐的心思，他还是露出一个华丽的笑，不怀好意地嘲讽道：“吉尔菲艾斯，原来你今天，是吃……呃啊……你……你放开我！”  
莱因哈特的话没说完就被打断了，因为他的红发爱人掐了一下他已经湿了的那根玩意儿。他挣扎了一下，下一秒发现自己身体悬空，他被吉尔菲艾斯从椅子上直接抱了起来。  
而且吉尔菲艾斯采用的不是横抱的方式，而是从正面搂住了他，莱因哈特为了不从吉尔菲艾斯身上掉下去，只能夹紧双腿勾住他的腰。  
这个动作搞得好像是莱因哈特在主动诱惑吉尔菲艾斯一样。他们两个硬了的地方抵在一起，莱因哈特隔着衣料都感受到了吉尔菲艾斯腿间的东西传递过来的热量。  
好烫。  
莱因哈特的身体也越来越热了。  
吉尔菲艾斯把他放到了床上，那动作几乎算得上有些粗鲁了。他终于解开了莱因哈特身上那碍事的衬衫，却没有把它直接脱下来，而是就着挂在手上的衣袖部分，将莱因哈特的手反剪了绑在一起。正常情况下莱因哈特是可以躲开的，可是他现在整个人都被压在吉尔菲艾斯身下，连呼吸都受着他的控制。  
“莱因哈特大人，您说得没错。我是吃醋了。”  
“您明明知道用那些话来刺激我并不会有什么好下场，然而您却这样做了。”  
“所以我可以认为，您是希望被我这样对待的吗？”  
莱因哈特此时终于看清了对面的那个人平时海一样深蓝色的眼睛里孕育的巨大风浪。  
吉尔菲艾斯并没有给他反驳的时间，他深深吻住了身下的金发青年。他们舌尖相纠缠，牙齿有时会叩在一起，他轻轻咬着身下人颜色变得艳丽的唇瓣，像在品尝一朵真正的蔷薇花。  
他结束这个吻的时候，莱因哈特甚至一时合不上嘴，那些晶莹的液体顺着他的嘴角流下来，另一些则在他们的双唇之间，勾出一道银色的细线。  
他们现在还只是交换了津液而已，如果是另一种液体进去莱因哈特的嘴里，又该是一种怎样淫靡到几乎要把人溺毙的风光呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯舔了舔嘴角，然后把他放到床头的那瓶酒拿了过来。莱因哈特略微有些惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他以为吉尔菲艾斯还会强迫他把那些酒喝下去，然而吉尔菲艾斯却扬起了手，冰凉的酒液直接落在了莱因哈特暴露在空气中的皮肤上，让他打了一个寒噤。黄金一样的液体在他瓷白的皮肤上顺着肌肉的纹理流淌开来，好像在画一幅绝美却色情的油画。  
莱因哈特发现自己的裤子不知何时也被吉尔菲艾斯剥了下来，他昂扬起来的部分此时已经没有任何掩饰地对着吉尔菲艾斯，本来冰凉的酒接触过的地方此时却变得灼热，莱因哈特甚至觉得那是一把在他身上燃起的火。  
普通的酒应该没有这样的作用……难道，难道那瓶酒还有催情的功效？  
罗严塔尔……莱因哈特咬牙切齿地想到，他居然忘了罗严塔尔有着“帝国名花终结者”的称号……他特意送给吉尔菲艾斯的酒怎么可能只是单纯的酒而已。  
吉尔菲艾斯察觉到了莱因哈特此刻的分神，眼神闪烁着。  
这种时候，他还能想到别人吗？  
看来他必须要做一些更过分的事，才能迫使莱因哈特把注意力只放在他身上。  
（四）  
在吉尔菲艾斯离场时，罗严塔尔和他交换的有些“深意”的目光就让他知道那瓶酒到底有什么神奇之处了。他本来不想用到这个，可是莱因哈特自己擅作主张打开了它，那么他必须要给这只好奇的猫一点惩罚。  
吉尔菲艾斯就着那剩下的最后一点酒，把它倒在了自己的手心，然后温柔而细致地涂抹在了莱因哈特的胸前、腿间的硬挺，和股间那个难以启齿的地方，尽管他做的其实是一件残酷的事。莱因哈特无法用手去掩饰自己此时的表情，那金色的头发瀑布一样倾泻在床间，吉尔菲艾斯觉得他的天使苍蓝色的眼睛像是要哭了。  
让他哭出来吧！吉尔菲艾斯心里的恶魔在这样叫嚣。  
莱因哈特顺从于他，而他顺从了这个恶魔。  
于是他低头含住了莱因哈特脆弱的性器，像是在品尝一道美味的佳肴。他的动作不算熟练，却能轻易地勾起爱人所有的欲火，在他舔上莱因哈特前端那个小口时，他感到身下人身体明显地颤抖着，在莱因哈特要将欲望发泄出来之前，他又坏心眼地堵住了那个地方。莱因哈特像一条落在了陆地上的鱼，翻腾着就是回不到最初的那片舒适水域里。而吉尔菲艾斯此刻是个狠心的渔人，他看着他挣扎扭动，然而却不肯松开系着他的那根细线。  
吉尔菲艾斯伸出一根手指，去搅动那因为催情的酒的作用已经开始松软了的后穴。莱因哈特此时挣扎得更厉害了，吉尔菲艾斯不敢去看他的神情，因为他怕自己看到了那张原本圣洁无瑕的脸上蒸腾起欲望的神情之后，会忍不住把自己也交代出来。  
“唔……吉……吉尔菲艾斯……你放……开我吧……你……走……啊……”  
莱因哈特已经快要到极限了，不然他绝不会允许自己发出这样可耻的叫声。  
吉尔菲艾斯突然移开了他的舌尖，略带着腥气的液体再也无法遏止地喷涌了出来，而他贪婪地吞下了那些浊液，眼里居然露出有些满足的神情。  
莱因哈特的眼前闪过一道白光，因为高潮的刺激，他陷入了短暂的失明。  
吉尔菲艾斯今天一定是疯了，莱因哈特心想。他很想说出一些咒骂的话去“攻击”这个疯狂的人，然而他现在被体内流窜的快感逼得喘气都显得费劲了。尤其是胸前和后穴那两个尚未完全得到纾解的地方，让他难受得想要找些什么东西去摩擦它们。  
这个想法让莱因哈特自己吓了一跳。  
原来他也可以因为他本来不屑一顾的情欲做出这种可耻的事。  
吉尔菲艾斯从莱因哈特的腿间抬起头，笑道：“莱因哈特大人，原来您偏爱速战速决啊。”  
声音里也已经带了有克制不住的喘息。  
金发的皇帝羞红了脸，虽然他的脸已经不能再红了。但是爱人的无法控制的喘息使他好像也获得了某种精神上的胜利，于是他继续逞强道：“继续吧……吉尔菲艾斯，这是，朕答应了你的事。”  
之前还强调自己是他的爱人，此时却又端出了皇帝的架子，吉尔菲艾斯不免觉得有些好笑。  
他的脑子里不禁想到了一个坏主意。  
“是吗？可是臣觉得，臣已经饱了。”  
他故意松开了莱因哈特，装作要离开床头去洗漱的样子，莱因哈特有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。吉尔菲艾斯看出了他倔强地想要与欲望相对抗的想法，可是莱因哈特的身体出卖了他。他的手被束缚住了，无法去抚慰那些已经充血红肿了的部位，于是只能微微侧过身，难以忍受地用胸膛去蹭身下的被褥，而后面那个小嘴却再怎么也无法照顾到，在一张一合的翕动着吐出一些晶莹的液体，现在已经看不出那些到底是吉尔菲艾斯刚才弄进去的酒还是莱因哈特身上的某种体液了。  
在这种不得要领的摩擦中，催情药物的作用终于慢慢发挥到了顶点。  
“啊……啊……我……把我解开……吉尔菲艾斯……你……你这个……混蛋……”  
他每说一个字，都好像用了全身的力气，华丽的声线现在被名为情欲的沙石磨砺，呈现出一种沙哑又无可救药的性感。  
吉尔菲艾斯用最后一点自制力争辩着：“既然我是混蛋，那么做一些混蛋的事情又有什么不对呢？”  
莱因哈特已经要疯了！他从来不知道吉尔菲艾斯能够这么过分。那粉红色的后穴的张合越来越明显，好像要疯狂寻找着什么东西吞下去。莱因哈特徒劳地动了动手指，却发现手根本够不到那个地方。  
吉尔菲艾斯终究还是走了回来，在他耳边蛊惑似的说道：“求我吧，莱因哈特大人。求我吃掉您。”  
他伸出手指靠近莱因哈特的后穴在周围打转，然后那个穴口紧紧咬住了那根手指，近乎贪婪地吞吐着：“您不喜欢吗？您明明喜欢的。”  
莹白中透着欲望的粉的皮肤上，那两点红色也分外显眼，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住圈住其中一颗，然后重重地按下去。  
“啊……啊！”  
他的陛下又射精了。  
这次液体没有阻碍地喷洒了出来，莱因哈特的腿间、胸腹，吉尔菲艾斯的脸上，都沾染了那些白色的液体，而吉尔菲艾斯擦掉脸上的精液，恶趣味地尝了一口后，把它们抹在了莱因哈特鲜红的嘴唇上。  
而莱因哈特终于告饶了，冰蓝色眼睛里生理性的泪水再也无法控制地流下来。他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出腿，勾住吉尔菲艾斯的腰：“别……别走……和我做吧……吉尔菲艾斯……我……需要你……”  
他说的不是“我求你”，而是“我需要你”。这不是吉尔菲艾斯最初想要的答案，但是却更触动了他的心思。  
他是皇帝，他不求任何人，他在自己身边，只是因为他们彼此相互需要。  
他们是不可分的。  
吉尔菲艾斯再也没有必要伪装自己了。  
“遵命，我的莱因哈特大人。”  
他解开了莱因哈特的双手，因为保持一个姿势太久所以现在它们还很僵硬。吉尔菲艾斯心里涌起一股歉意，他温柔地吻了吻那双手，然后把他们身上最后的一些衣料全都褪了下去。莱因哈特现在就像一个初生的婴儿一样暴露在他面前，而且卸下去了最后的防备。他慢慢增加手指细心为莱因哈特做着扩张，为了忍耐自己的欲望，他的额上甚至露出了青筋，而增加到第三根时，莱因哈特突然握了住他的手。  
“直接……进来吧。吉尔菲艾斯……你已经，为我做得够多了……”  
吉尔菲艾斯差点因为这煽情的声色而直接射出来。  
（五）  
吉尔菲艾斯扶住他的硕大，往莱因哈特的穴口挺进去。那些嫩肉几乎是欢快地迎接他的进入，然而很快却因为他巨大的尺寸而颤抖着求饶。莱因哈特已经射过两次的东西又渐渐硬了起来，进入的过程对他来说实在有些太漫长了，于是他不自觉地把自己的身体往吉尔菲艾斯那边送去。  
他终于把吉尔菲艾斯的巨大全部含了进去，莱因哈特轻轻晃动着腰请似乎在请求吉尔菲艾斯动一动。而吉尔菲艾斯扣住了他的腰，似乎有些艰难地说道：“莱因哈特大人，请……”  
请准备好。  
他微微抽了一下身，湿热而滚烫的内壁恋恋不舍地吸住了他，然后他猛地一个顶胯。  
“嗯——”莱因哈特高声呻吟了出来。这个动作仿佛拨动了竖琴的第一根弦，而在吉尔菲艾斯的拨弄下，竖琴将会发出越来越多的……他渴望的声音。  
吉尔菲艾斯展开了全面的攻势，莱因哈特的身体正索求着这样的攻势。快感像潮水一样从他们相连的部分蔓延到四肢百骸，又从四肢百骸聚集到那一处。莱因哈特无可救药地沦陷了，这是他沦陷得最惨的一次，然而他没有败，因为他知道他的伴侣也在承受着情潮的巨大冲击。  
“啊……吉尔菲艾斯……再……快点吧……，我……现在我只属于你……”  
不，不只是现在。吉尔菲艾斯想，他的过去，他的现在，他的未来都只属于他。  
他的俊美也是，他的英武也是，他的果敢，他的犹疑，他的笑容，他的泪水……全部，全部都只属于他。  
吉尔菲艾斯再次加快了速度，莱因哈特体内那一处敏感的地方被反复地刺戳攻击着，尖锐的愉悦感似乎要将他的身体搅碎了。他紧紧揽住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，白皙的十指难以遏止地抓挠并拢着，然而指甲却没有直接擦过吉尔菲艾斯的肉体。实在难以忍受的时候，他就把手伸进吉尔菲艾斯红宝石溶液一般的发丝里，卷住它们，抚摸他们。  
他不想看到吉尔菲艾斯的身上再因为自己产生任何的伤痕。  
“唔……够了……太……啊……太快了……吉尔菲艾斯……停……停下……”  
哪怕吉尔菲艾斯真是神坛上的教父，此时也不可能停下来了。他没有再去理会他的陛下“朝令夕改”的言辞，而是把他的双腿拉地更开了一些，然后深深吻住了他，将他支离破碎的呻吟全都吃进了肚子里。  
这块蛋糕实在太美味了。  
“莱因哈特大人……莱因哈特……大人……”  
他情不自禁地呼唤他的名字。  
“吉……尔菲艾斯……”  
而莱因哈特也回应着他。  
在吉尔菲艾斯不知道抽插了多少下的时候，莱因哈特迎来了他的第三次高潮。他的精液已经变得稀薄了，而吉尔菲艾斯却在莱因哈特痉挛的身体里继续翻搅着，莱因哈特后穴的体液几乎要将身下的被褥都濡湿了。他现在已经完全丧失了思考的能力，只不设防地沉溺于吉尔菲艾斯在他身上进行掠夺和榨取的快感里。本来装着全部星辰的眼里此刻剩下了一个人，苍冰色的眼里呈着泪水，仿佛在蓝宝石的周围装饰了水晶。  
在莱因哈特觉得自己最后一点体液都要被吉尔菲艾斯榨干的时候，吉尔菲艾斯终于紧紧抱着他，释放了出来。

金发的美人蜷缩在吉尔菲艾斯的怀里，灯光透过他浓密的睫毛投下淡淡的阴影，他此刻的眼睛轻轻闭着，安静的样子就像一个真正的天使。  
只是浓稠的白色浊液从他的双股间缓缓流了出来，染湿了他的腿根。  
在红发青年抱着他去清理之前，金发天使感觉到吉尔菲艾斯在他的发间落下了一个吻。  
他听见吉尔菲艾斯说——  
莱因哈特，我的，爱人。


End file.
